Through the Snow Frosted Glass
by Dark-lighter0405
Summary: Written for a wonderful friend who requested a Drarry Fic about their first Christmas after the Epilogue. Close to 4,00 words - and with a little bit of angst in there. Summary: Harry and Draco see their lives in a differnt way for one special night.


**Title:** Through the Snow Frosted Glass

**Rating**: NC-17

**Characters/Pairings**: Harry/Draco

**Warnings:** language, graphic sex

**Notes:** Written for the wonderful jennybliss, who requested I write a Drarry fic about their first Christmas together after the Epilogue. I had two ways I was going to write this – one with a happy tone and another with a more sad tone and I chose the sad tone. I looked up the names of the children that were mentioned at the end of the sixth book, but in the end they didn't make an appearance in person.

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot, that's it.

**Summary:** Harry and Draco see their lives in a different way for one special night.

* * *

Cloudy puffs of white smoke appeared in short bursts several paces in front of Harry Potter as he made his way to Room 9 belonging to Westchester Hotel. The silver antique key embossed with an elegant 'W' jangled around in his palm and he stopped the nervous tossing as soon as he realized he was doing it. The yellow glow of the street lamps flooded the parking lot and seeped in between the pillars which held each ascending level above the other.

The affect was sort of eerie, and as his boots crunched against the snow with each careful step, he pulled his waist-length leather jacket a little closer to his body. He squeezed the neck of the coat with his left hand and felt jilted, remembering he'd taken off the familiar weight that was his wedding ring. Without it, however empty the symbol was, he felt naked. In the end he dropped his hands and settled for cursing the gods that he still wore wire framed glasses that fogged up in the contrast between the warmth of his body and the chilly night air.

Gingerly, he took them from their perch, and wiped them. When they returned to their proper spot they leant him clarity enough to see the proud gleam of a silver number 9 nailed to a door which looked a dark shade of green you would find in the deepest parts of the forbidden forest.

Harry laughed, realizing these colors also reflected Draco Malfoy's old house colors. This didn't surprise him, seeing as Draco had chosen this location for their first meeting in so many years. The old git had been extremely fond of his house and often found little ways to sport silver and green, even after graduation.

He took a moment to immerse himself in his memories. What a whirlwind those last few years had been at Hogwarts. Somewhere between losing his godfather and before losing Dumbledore, he'd fallen into the easy sort of simpatico of his rivalry with the blonde. They would banter and exchange insults but somehow there was less heat in them with each passing day. Suddenly and in a way that neither wizard could explain, they found themselves enjoying their chance encounters; eventually deciding to leave them less up to chance and more due to planning. It resembled what some might call a friendship.

Except no one knew that it went deeper than any friendship. One Christmas eve they holed up in the basement of honeydukes, using the Marauders' Map, and spent their time giggling over a bottle of wine and filling their stomachs with sweets.

"_I can't believe you are actually planning to pay for all of this!" Draco laughed at the rosy cheeked Gryffindor. _

_Swallowing a bit of wine, Harry scoffed. "We each have plenty to cover this Draco. I can't believe you're not planning on paying for any of this."_

"_It's not about the money, Potter!" Exclaimed the blonde. "Where is your sense of thrill and adventure? You can't begin to tell me you don't have any sort of rebellious streak in you!"_

_Another chocolate frog disappeared into the-boy-who-lived. "That doesn't mean I have to steal loads of candy from Honeydukes!"_

_Draco fell back, allowing his hair to sprawl out behind him, covering his makeshift pillow made of blankets. His delicate hands rested atop his abdomen and he sighed contentedly._

"_What does it mean for you then," He grinned, "Har?" _

_Harry became unexpectedly somber at this. Quietly he remarked, "It means forming half-cocked plans and rushing into things. Usually with bad results."_

"_Hey, scar head. Don't go getting all emotional here. I'm actually having a good time."_

_The raven haired teen rolled his eyes and lay beside his companion, mirroring his position. He smiled finally, saying, "Yeah. Me too."_

_He turned, about to ask Draco the very same question…and found his lips very much occupied._

_As if he were some girl in a cheesy romance movie, he found his eyes fluttering closed and the world around him disappearing into nothing. Sounds ceased to register in his mind and all he knew was the feather soft touch of pink lips against his own. He was slightly aware that his lips were chapped and his tongue darted out briefly to roll over the surface, inadvertently allowing Draco access. The sneaky Slytherin slid his body over Harry's and allowing him to deepen the kiss._

_Draco's tongue moved slowly and sensually in between their locked lips, keeping a steady rhythm like the tide of an ocean. Harry tried to respond as well as he could though he had nearly no practice at all. He reacted on instinct, sucking gently at the conquering boy's tongue and applying pressure to it with his lips. He vaguely likened it to a blowjob with the mouth._

_They broke for air when it became absolutely necessary and the world as Harry knew it came rushing back to him in an overwhelming sensation. It was like being reborn, out of the womb as a teenager. He blinked at Draco whose bliss filled face hung above him and whose hardened cock throbbed against his leg._

_Lust bubbled up from an unknown place and spread through his body like the warmth from the alcohol had done so earlier. Draco groaned and rutted against him for a few moments before stopping to lay his head down and hide his face between Harry's neck. He could feel the other boy's breath huffing out near his collar bone and he shivered._

"Potter."

Harry jumped and gasped, clutching his heaving chest for a second. It felt as if he'd just been reliving the memory, instead of remembering it. His gaze traveled up the thin musculature of Draco's body to meet his soft grey eyes. A thin blonde eyebrow was raised in amusement and Harry found himself annoyed and overjoyed at the same time. His face was just as the wizard remembered – except even more beautiful if that was possible.

"Draco," He replied in an obvious enunciation of his choice to use the blonde's proper name. "I apologize, I don't know what came over me."

Malfoy smirked as if he knew exactly what Harry had been thinking about.

"Do come in."

They managed to situate themselves inside the cozy room that they called theirs for the night, and once comfortable, Harry had the opportunity to look around.

Exquisite dark grey chairs and sofas decorated the room, their leafy patterns adding to the winter mood. Dark wood floors began where beige carpeting ended at the entrance of the kitchenette and leading to a small hallway. There were two doors at the end of the hallway facing each other, one for the bedroom and one for the bathroom. All in all Harry would say it was the perfect place to spend an evening or two – perhaps even longer.

But he knew their visit wouldn't last past the evening. Draco had his own obligations – and so did he.

Instantly he became aware of a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and it brought a smile to his lips. He leaned back into the embrace instinctively and Draco kissed along his neck.

"Let me take this for you." Said the blonde, tugging at his jacket.

Harry allowed this and lifted his arms slightly backwards in order for the sleeves to slip off. He rubbed his hands together and adjusted to the warmth of the room while Draco went to the small mirrored closet by the door.

They stood facing each other after a moment. A slight tension permeated the air between them and Harry wondered if it were a mistake for him to come. It had been a while since their last encounter. What if Draco and he had simply lost their spark? This meeting had been the first since the birth of his last child Lily. That was a while for someone to wait.

"How is she?" Draco asked, as if Harry had been speaking aloud.

"Lily's fine." He grinned sadly.

"And what about Ginevra?"

"Same as always. Says I work too much."

"You do work too much. I bet she had a fit that you had to go into the office on Christmas."

Both men laughed and Draco moved gracefully forward, stopping only a heartbeat away. And Harry wondered how he could ever doubt their bond, when the Slytherin looked at him like that. In a way that was only meant for him and had only ever been seen by him. In a way that said 'I've missed you,' and 'My heart is full when I'm near you.'

Every time they stepped closer to crossing the line again, Harry felt as if he were on the very top of a roller coaster waiting to plunge. Every soft curve of Draco's cheek and hard line of his jaw enticed Harry, even if he saw this face every time he closed his eyes at night or made love to his wife. Often he'd thought about leaving – but Ginny deserved a good husband and…even if he had been too much of a coward to back out of his proposal all those years ago, he wouldn't be the bastard to end things between them.

She shared a home and three beautiful children with him. Yet every time he stared into these grey eyes which reminded him so much of a stormy coastline, he couldn't say no. He refused to tell Draco no.

"Potter," Draco sighed, "Stop thinking. We don't have eternity, you realize."

Harry nodded, pulling the other wizard flush against him. Draco closed his eyes and Harry took his time, grasping Draco's chin and caressing his cheek before placing a tiny perfunctory kiss on soft pink lips.

"Not like the first time." Draco mumbled into him.

Potter devoured Malfoy then; their mouths burned with the pressure with which they pushed against each other. Each had a hand in the other's hair and their breath came out in irregular rasps and moans. Harry let his hand fall to Draco's waist and cup the outline of the hard eight inch cock that fought for release from its denim prison. The blonde moaned, moving to caress Harry's supple ass.

Exposing his neck, Harry leaned back and let out a sigh. He was a man drinking water for the first time after walking aimlessly for hours…years…in a desert. His thirst was insatiable.

He pushed Draco to the bedroom and clothes trailed them behind, thrown carelessly on the floor. Each removed item resulted in another patch of goose skin forming on one or the other's body. When he pushed Draco to the bed, and crawled over them, he stopped in surprise. It was wonderfully warm and he smiled at his lover.

"Heating blanket?" He asked.

Draco snorted, "You do know that we are wizards, right Potter?"

"Oh shut up."

The pair resumed their kiss from earlier, the intensity never dying and the passion never dimming. Draco took both of their cocks in hand and began jerking their lengths together. It was an imperfect match as Harry was bigger by an inch, but he used this to his advantage and was able to thrust further up and down, fucking against the other man.

Harry tried to keep his hips still with little success. The flared red tip began leaking precome, glistening in the moonlight shining in through the windows. Harry used wandless magic to shut the door and continued on with their frottage. Draco's skin practically glowed in the soft light but he knew better – Draco was no angel.

Only then did he notice another bit of light shining behind them.

"Tree." Draco said, answering Harry's unasked question. "Put a few lights up."

Pert nipples peaked in the winter air and the lights played across them lusciously. Harry leaned down to take one into his mouth. He bit down hard and Draco hissed, cursing him under his breath.

"Arse."

There was no response, only gentle licking over the imprints left by teeth. Harry licked a trail across Draco's chest, tracing the contours with his tongue and making his way to the other nipple, being sure not to leave it neglected.

Their thighs were slick with sweat and Draco's grip burned Harry's hips like he had been sliding across a rug. The Slytherin was hanging on either side of the muscular frame and using pure friction to ignite pleasure in both of them. But this could only satisfy for so long.

"Want it?" Harry asked.

"Fuck." Draco groaned back.

Harry pecked lightly once, twice on Draco's lips and then grabbed the condom waiting on the bedside table.

"Put it on me."

Scooting up the bed and sitting slightly, Draco laced his legs behind Harry's and placed the rubber piece on the tip of his lover's cock. He leaned up to envelope the raven haired man in a kiss, rolling the condom down over all nine inches. He jacked it slightly, reaching over without breaking the kiss and grabbing the lube.

Blonde met black and they rested their foreheads together, sharing the same breath. Both pairs of eyes lay on Draco's hand which carefully applied a generous amount of the slick liquid to the condom. Finally, the bottle was set on the bedside table, and Draco automatically lay back on the pillows. He swallowed nervously.

"Been a while…"

"I'll go slow."

Draco nodded.

Pale legs lifted in the air and settled comfortably on top of Harry's shoulders. His knees set the same width as his chest and for a moment the tops of his thighs lay on his own shoulders. He gasped and bit his lip, squeezing his eyes tightly shut at the pressure on his entrance. The crown of Harry's cock fit beautifully at his hole and the other man pushed slightly harder each time, rocking a little more with each push until –

"Christ!"

Harry chuckled breathily.

"Come on." He encouraged, "That's it."

Each new moment filled Draco with discomfort as inch after relentless inch was pushed inside of him, invading him. His toes curled and Harry kissed him again taking his mind off of the pain. If the world disappeared for Harry, he hoped it would do something of the same sort for Draco.

And just like that, Draco and Harry realized at the same time that his hips now lay at the blonde's ass. He was all the way in to the hilt.

A few minutes passed and Harry felt Draco's hole clenching and squeezing around his cock – making him impossibly harder – and then finally relaxing. He began to pull out.

He watched the play of emotions flitting across Draco's face – fear, trust, pain, love – and he fell in love all over again. It became easier to push each time until finally he had a rhythm going. The bed made little to no noise as they rocked together in tandem. Draco pushed his ass back harder each time and Harry took it as a sign. Grasping the headboard he truly rammed into Draco, who moaned several times in a row. He looked as if he were holding in screams and the Gryffindor became worried.

Draco latched onto his collar bone, biting down hard and causing Harry to lose his grip on the headboard. He fell on top of Draco, rutting inside of him, face buried in the pillow and cheek resting against the blonde's.

All of their anger, pain, love and hopelessness were coming out in between the sheets, pouring out with their sweat and soaking the air. Draco dragged his blunt nails down Harry's back, grabbing his shoulders and pushing Harry further into him until his legs wrapped around the other wizard and he was practically sitting on his lap.

Harry fucked into Draco, trying to meld their bodies together…trying to forget the past and the regret and push it all away with his dick.

A beautiful white light swam across his vision and his jaw almost unhinged, hanging impossibly open in pleasure as he came, filling the condom. Draco could feel the pulsing of Harry's member inside of him and he grabbed his own penis, pushing it flat against Harry's stomach and riding his cock at the same time.

He came next, all over the both of them and with a guttural yell it was all simply over. They held each other like that, staying in the exact position, statues frozen save for their shaking muscles. It became too much and they had to let go and unpeel themselves from each other.

When Harry removed himself from Draco's body, he threw the condom in the trash bin, aiming from the bed. Then he lay down, facing the man he was meant to be with, and twining their bodies together for warmth.

"I'm a sticky mess." Draco smiled tiredly.

"A beautiful sticky mess."

Grey eyes rolled. "I'm not beautiful. Girls are beautiful."

"Well," Harry laughed, "You always did have those feminine tendencies."

"Fuck you, Potter."

Harry grew somber at the remark.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

"Nothing." Harry sighed, closing his eyes, intending to sleep. He was exhausted.

"Hey." Draco kissed him shyly. "What is the matter?"

"Why do you do that?" Harry asked, irritated.

"What kiss you?"

The wizard scoffed. "No. Call me Potter after I've just made love to you."

"That wasn't love. That was one awesome fuck. Could've done with a blowjob though."

"Draco."

"What do you want me to say?" He retorted. "Really, I want t o know. When I know that you're going back to your wife and kids after this, what do you want me to call you?" He sat up. "Baby? Honey? I don't think so."

"Well you could start by calling me Harry. And since when do you have room to talk?" Harry returned evenly. "You're going back to your wife and kid as well."

Draco got up, looking for the entire world as if he would punch the wall. He lay his head on it instead and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I know. But it could be different for us, you know? That's what kills me. I'm willing to give it all up and…it makes me wonder how much you truly love me when you won't...do the same for me."

"I can't…I won't do that to Ginny."

"Fucking Weasel-girl."

"Draco. Don't call her that."

"Right. She's a 'Potter' now."

"Do we have to do this?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Look," Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Can we just enjoy our Christmas? It's a rare time we have together. Today of all days."

Draco looked up at the ceiling and tried to stop his shaking shoulders. He wiped a few tears away and collected himself before clearing his throat.

He walked over to the closet across from the bed and dug around for a moment. Harry's breath caught in his chest at the lithe form before him…so graceful and masterful.

The blonde turned, brandishing a big box. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and ended up sliding the present across the silk cream sheets.

Harry stared at it for a moment, and then took it into his hands. The wrapping came off fairly easy seeing as there wasn't an adequate amount of tape.

"Did you wrap this by hand?" Harry asked, knowing Draco never really wrapped presents by hand as a child. He had only learned the magical way of doing most things, and still used those methods.

If he hadn't looked up at that moment he would have missed Draco's small nod of affirmation.

Any words he was about to say were lost and died on his tongue. Draco really wanted this to be special.

He opened the final bow and then lifted the top off of the rectangular gift box. There inside lay a black and white tweed, knee-length coat.

Harry caressed it gently and looked into Draco's eyes.

"It's a jacket." Draco said, still not looking at him directly. "I figured we'd give your tired old leather one a rest."

"I…Dray…I don't know what to say."

Draco shrugged. "It's for when I'm not there to keep you warm."

Harry captured his lips in a kiss. As instantly as it began, it ended. Then, the Gryffindor slid off the bed and walked out of the room. He appeared moments later, shutting the door once more and positioning himself in his previous spot. A small green suede box lay between them now.

It was about the size of a lump of coal and Draco was intrigued, looking to Harry for answers. The boy-who-lived simply smiled in return and nodded at his gift.

"Open it."

Gingerly Draco plucked the box into his hand and gathered the courage to push the top open. He gasped, eyes wide in disbelief.

There lay three gorgeous rings made from different metals. Draco was surprised to find that it was actually one ring melded to look like three intertwined rings.

"It's the Cartier Trinity Ring." Harry explained to a dazed Draco. "Yellow gold to symbolize friendship, rose gold to symbolize the love that grows from friendship and gold to symbolize the eternal commitment."

Draco swallowed, finally gazing into Harry's eyes. "Does this mean…?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "That won't happen unless she ends it, Draco. But I love you. I want you to always have something to remind you of that, even when I'm not there to say it."

The blonde allowed small tears to fall freely from his eyes again and he hugged Harry tightly. Harry returned the hug, holding on tight as if it were this moment instead of the other wizard. He wanted to stay like this until their bodies withered to nothing and they could share their final breath. But for now he contented himself with kissing Draco's shoulder.

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

There was silence for a few moments, until Draco whispered back to him.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."


End file.
